


Some things just happen

by Antares10



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU-merging, All Grillbys can be smug bastards, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Underfell, Underfell Sans and Papyrus are around too, Underfell!Grillby goes by Veilby, as in people from Underfell show up in Undertale, no beta we die like men, surface - Freeform, things go surprisingly well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Stuff went down and some Underfell monster just showed up some time after the Undertale monster reach the surface. Surprisingly, things went pretty smoothly. Sans has no clue what to do with that. (Luckily Grillby got his back)





	Some things just happen

**Author's Note:**

> There is really little Underfell!GrillbyxSans out there... I was in the mood for some fluff. So have some fluff. :)

If there was one thing Sans knew well, then it would be complications. He appreciated and treasured Papyrus' optimism and general believe that things will work out fine, but in his experience life started out complicated and got worse from there.

 

Family, Relationships, growing up and jobs and life-choices and choices that were made for him... nothing was ever really easy for him.

 

Sometimes things would go smoothly and then Sans would be a bit weirded out by that. In the past it was mostly when something at work went just as he planed it or when he was able to get four jobs at once and managed to juggle all of them.

 

But now? Now things went almost a bit to smoothly and Sans was starting to doubt this was even real anymore.

 

The kid just HAPPENED to fall into the Underground, be a pure pacifist and even kept the Resetting to a minimum and freed them all. The humans on the surface just HAPPENED to have adopted a mindset of tolerance and working together, integrating the monster with little to no fuss. All the railing and protests and discrimination Sans was ready to face? Didn't happen. At all.

 

After that the multiverse just HAPPENED to have a hiccup and their timeline just melted together with some alternative Universes but with next to no bad consequences. No timelines being destroyed, no monster exploding spontaneously, no messy goop-monster from the void coming after their souls.

 

There were just a few more monster running around now. They were pretty similar to the people already being here, just... a bit different. They were mostly from a place called "Underfell" and at the first glance that place seemed like a hellhole of “kill or be killed” but after some talking and clearing up some misunderstandings, they could come to an understanding. Turns out that there were different “Underfells” and these ones just HAPPENED to be the ones that actually didn't want any of that killing stuff and just HAPPENED to having done something to break reality and got where Sans was.

 

Or... something. Things were still a bit sketchy and Sans wasn't sure he wanted to have all the details.

 

Bottom line is, the different monster meshed WELL with each other. The newcomers were all a bit rough looking and seemed to favor black and red colors (in the the way an edgy teenager would love them, honestly most of them were dorks) but otherwise they were pretty okay. Sans' counterpart was a bit of a jerk but with a good heart and the other Papyrus had a bit more bite than bark but otherwise was still the same.

 

There was some confusion in the beginning and the name part was a bit tricky to figure out. The other Sans refused to be reduced to a color code (“Like hell I let anybody just call me Red, what am I, a walking paint-bucket?”) so both of them stayed Sans while both Papyrus's stayed Papyrus. It actually worked way better than it had any business to do and now Sans and the other Sans enjoyed confusing others with their double names.

 

And of course they just happened to get along really well, regarding each others as brothers at this point, even living next door from each other, frequent dinners together included. Papyrus and the other Papyrus of course got along pretty well too, balancing each other out pretty nicely when in public and Sans felt a lot more comfortable letting his brother running off into the day with the other Papyrus tagging along.

  
Figures that the only person he would trust with Papyrus would be an other Papyrus.

 

But Sans and Papyrus weren't the only ones that got doubles. The most noticeable one was the purple flame elemental that now lived with Grillby.

 

The purple Grillby just happened to be the most amazing person (next to Papyrus of course) Sans had ever met. And he just happened to be the most beautiful monster Sans had ever seen in his life.

 

He was tall, flames burning in a gentle purple shade, more blue hues around his face and long, slender fingers. His whole body was all lean and tall, a very handsome monster by all standards. He had a voice like burning pine-cones and stark white eyes hidden behind dark glasses that still held humor and amusement for the world around him. He wore mostly expensive looking clothes, fine coats and high boots and pressed pants and shirts that showed off even more his beautiful flames.

 

 

Sans was so confused when he met him for the first time, the smug looking flame sitting on the counter of the bar, drinking vodka from the bottle and looking even more smug down to Sans.

 

“Hey there, you have to be the local comedian?”

 

“Well, they call me Comic Sans.” said Sans, a bit put-off from the appearance of the new flame. “And who are you? The new heater?”

 

“Hottest thing between here and the sun.” the flame preened. “I gonna melt through everything in ten seconds flat or you get your money back.” and he had the gall to glance at Sans over the rim of his sunglasses and WINK at him. “And I never give money back.”

 

“Huh, sounds like a challenge.”

 

“I broke just about every cool until now.”

 

“Well, that's ICE.”

 

They probably would have continued from that if Grillby hadn't come around the corner just in that moment. Sans leaned back when the orange flame came closer, only now noticing just how close he came to the new purple flame.

 

Grillby looked curiously between them before explaining to Sans who that new flame was and that he was living with him right now. Sans had barely be able to listen to all of it. And that purple flame was still winking at him!

 

The evening went pretty much on like that, both of them trading easy puns and jokes. The purple flames had a sharp mind and his words could be even sharper, bothering on rude and cold when he wasn't mock-flirting with everybody around him. Only after the bar started to slow down and with them almost alone the purple flame became more mellow, words sounding more and more soft.

 

“You know, it's nice here.” he said, vodka bottle gone now in favor for a elegant glass of wine. Sans hadn't known Grillby even served wine. “All... relaxed.”

 

“Almost chill?” asked Sans and earned a chuckle from the purple flame. It sounded like burning pinecones and a light hissing in it and something dark and smooth rolled up in it. 

 

Sans concluded that this other Grillby had a nice laugh.

 

“The only good kind of cold.” he agreed softly while nipping on his wine. “But... yeah. Peaceful. No random fights. No pretending to be something we aren't. No fear of humans or Asgore... I mean, shit, your Asgore is a fluffy bear... goat... Point is, I wanna hug him and I fucking hated that jerk that was our king. Even the humans here seem to be alright.”

 

“Yeah... things just... happened to go well.”

 

“That's it!” huffed the other Grillby, flames flickering in a way that Sans knew indicated a slight intoxication. “Things just... don't just happen like that.”

 

And Sans could only laugh at that, clicking his glass of the colorful cocktail Grillby made him against the one of the purple flame. “True, man. I feel you there.” he said and stark white eyes looked at him and the other Grillby SMILED at him. Not a smirk or grin or smug laugh but this small and honest, open smile that kinda made Sans' soul skip a tiny bit.

 

And yes, Sans had it badly for the flame. Fell right for him in that moment. 

 

They did became friends quickly, more or less. After all, Sans was always in the bar and so was the other Grillby.

 

Grillby, Sans's universe Grillby, was mostly amused by the new flame, claiming him his cousin he never had and together they now run his bar. They shared an easy friendship, similar to what Sans had developed with his counterpart and despite looking quite different and acting even more so, they seemed to get along well.

 

“By the way, I go by Veilby now.” said the purple flame a few weeks later, sipping on a glass of... grape juice?

 

“Huh?” made Sans.

 

“Well, having two Grillby's around is fucking confusing. Also, it's kinda custom to be named after your flame color... I think Veilby suits me better.”

 

“So... uh... what about Grillby then?”

 

“Eh, our parents were non-conformists. They wanted a special name for us.”

 

“... and they choose Grillby?”

 

“I never said they were that good with choosing a name.”

 

Sans laughed at that for an embarrassing long time. The other Grillby, Veilby, looked even more smug than ever at that.

 

 

One of the ideas Veilby brought with him was show-mixing and it was quite a sight to see the two flames work together, juggling cocktail mixer and glasses and bottles and fire between them until colorful drinks were standing on the table in front of them.

 

Sans had known that Grillby could be a bit of a show-off but Veilby seemed to be BORN to not just stand in the spotlight but BE the spotlight, flames flickering all smoothly with each movement, eyes shining even behind the glasses and that smirk that made Sans feel like his bones were made out of rubber.

 

Sans had ordered some of the drinks solely to marvel at the display of light and liquid and flames.

 

But it was not just the looks that attracted Sans to the purple flame. They could talk easily with each other. Veilby liked his jokes and had a shade of black and sometimes crude humor that Sans could appreciate. He seemed to enjoy life to its fullest, telling Sans about all the things he could never do and now has the chance to finally try. Sans in turn told him about the things he had done in the past and now finally felt like being able to do again. Veilby always smiled when Sans told him about his science, about his trombone and his desire to finally be happy again.

 

Grillby of course had known of his crush from the start, a knowing smile on him and an amused flicker to his flames whenever he caught Sans staring at his purple counterpart. And like the good friend he was, he used it to gently tease Sans.

 

"You know... He is me from another time... This is a bit weird." he said one evening, cleaning glasses behind the counter while Sans was watching Veilby walk around the bar, body gliding smoothly between chairs and tables, an air of superiority and almost arrogance around him but also something... regal.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Veilby." Grillby chuckled. "I have known you since you were a baby-bones, Sans. Don't try to hide it from me."

 

Sans made a small sound at that, looking away. It was true of course, Grillby was a young adult and Sans a way to young skeleton just freshly out of any parent after the disappearance of... ... somebody. The details were still fuzzy.

Anyway, Sans had been in need of... somebody and Grillby was there. The flame had taken him and Papyrus in, gave them a place to stay and Sans some work to do until they could stand on their own feet again. He gave them warmth and a save place to stay and return, even after they struck out on their own.

 

Sans had never considered Grillby his father or a father-figure, however. He was more like... a family member or the best friend of a family, looking out for them. There was no real word to describe their relationship that well so they settled on friends. Just that Grillby knew him way to well.

 

"So I guess he is different enough for me?" chuckled Grillby.

 

"Urgh." made Sans, knowing how useless it was to protest. "It's not like that. He is... just..." he made a gesture to Veilby. "And you are... you. ... I love you, Grills but uh..."

 

Wow this is getting awkward. Also Sans wondered for a moment what Grillby was feeling. He was right, it was a bit strange, wasn't it? He meant it however, Sans loved Grillby but not like that, not like he felt about Veilby, it was just... different and he lacked all the words to describe it.

 

Was he jealous? Was he lonely? Did Sans hurt the one person besides Papyrus that was just family?

 

"But you want to play with a different kind of fire." chuckled Grillby easily. "Don't worry, I understand fully, my friend.” Sans relaxed a bit at the words. “What I don't understand is why you don't... go for it, as they say."

 

"Go for it?" asked Sans. "Sure, he could have everybody on the surface in a soul-beat but you think he'd settle for a sad sack of bones?"

 

Grillby shook his head. "I really should start that self-deprivation jar." he mumbled, causing Sans to look at him.

 

"What?"

 

"Sans, I told you, I watched you grow up. You are a fine monster, a good soul and whatever you think Veilby is searching in a partner, well... you seem to check all of his boxes."

 

"... what?"

 

Grillby made a motion that looked a lot like an eye-roll.

 

"Sans, I am tired of seeing the two of you mope over each other. You will talk to each other and go out or I swear on the Deltarune, I'll do it myself."

 

Sans had almost fallen from his chair at these forceful words but did manage to stammer something like “Okay, geez” out before leaving the bar in a haste, very much to the confusion of Veilby. Only when he was outside he stopped to think about the "Mope around each other" part. 

 

But... things just don't happened like that, do they?

 

Turns out they did.

 

What followed were a few weeks of very awkward half-conversations and last-second-teleports when Sans would lose his nerves. But could anybody blame him with a flame like Veilby in front of him, with all attention and focus of this beautiful flame locked on Sans?

 

Grillby seemed very much frustrated during that time, constantly pushing them together and looking at both of them in the meaningful way only a flame could pull off.

 

During that time Sans learned that Veilby blushed white and it was an information that made HIM blush for half a day because the white blush was adorable.

 

In the end, Sans and Veilby managed to go on a date together and Grillby did in fact install the self-deprivation jar.

 

"... Grills? What is that?"

 

"Self-Deprivation jar. You say something bad about yourself, you pay money now."

 

"...Uh... why?"

 

"Because I don't want this in my bar. And because the swear-jar was mysteriously destroyed a few weeks ago."

 

Sans was wise enough to not ask more questions. He had thought it was all just a joke but he was corrected on that assumption just a few days later when Grillby held the jar in front of him after mumbling out some of the darker thoughts of the evening. After a while it just... became a thing at Grillby's.

Sans knew he had sunk some good money into this jar over the next weeks and months but he was surprised that he wasn't the only one putting money in. Grillby never disclosed who else was a frequent user of the jar.

 

But really, nothing mattered that much next to him and Veilby going on a date. Or dates. As in plural. Because it turned out that Veilby just HAPPENED to like Sans back. A lot.

 

Grillby had grinned at him so smugly when Sans appeared one day at the bar with very much noticeable black marks on his vertebra. It was a bit embarrassing but on the other hand, holy shit, why NOT show everybody just how lucky he was to have the attention and love of the wonderful purple flame?

 

And things just... continued to be smooth after that. Veilby was sometimes a bit coy and could be a diva but he cared and he could be down-right romantic if he wanted, surprising Sans with cheesy stuff like roses and showed him how many fun things a flame and a skeleton could do with a bottle of oil and a evening alone on their hand.

 

He sometimes sent Sans stupid little messages, little emojis that spelled out a pun in pictures instead of words or just pictures of fancy glasses at the bar. He would shower him in compliments and showed him a part of the world Sans had never considered much: The world of luxury and beauty. Sans suddenly slept in a real bed with fine linen and silk sheets and ate food together with Veilby that was hailed as gourmet and went to events that appreciated the fine arts, listening to music, looking at artwork and learned to appreciate the joys of a really nice couch.

 

It was not fully Sans's world of course, but he was visitor and Veilby readily and happily showed him the world he had always dreamed to live in and was now able to do so. And in turn Sans showed Veilby the simple joys of life.

 

A hotdog in the park, sunshine on their faces, lazy days spend in bed and on the couch and the one pun at the exactly right time that got people scream and groan. Family pick-nicks and napping together on rainy days and tricking somebody with the whoopy cushion trick.

 

The first time Veilby had pulled it off he had laughed for nearly ten minutes and it was the most beautiful thing Sans had ever seen in his life.

 

And Grillby was kinda always in the background, smiling at them. He did also took all the money out of the self-deprivation jar at the end of the month to take Sans, Papyrus and Veilby out for some coffee and cake. It was kinda awkward, with Grillby looking very very smugly, Papyrus looking at Veilby as if he was judging him without any magic and Veilby eating a piece of strawberry cake way to sensually for Sans to take.

 

Even so, things just... happened to continue to go on beautifully. They continued to date, to get to know each other, to discover new things together. They went to movies and fine dining, they went to laser tags and conventions, they went on long walks to forest and deserts and to other cities.

 

It wasn't PERFECT of course. Veilby DID have some faults. He was a bit prissy and tended to have a temper and was fiercely protective of the things he deemed his, be it objects or people. He could be a smooth talker and charmer and used his assets to charm and flirt himself out of any trouble he got himself into from time to time. He did had trouble adjusting to some aspects of modern life too. Rules and law in the Underfell underground were more like suggestions not lines and there were very different social norms and rules. Not just the obvious ones (like that now it was very much not okay to dust or kill somebody) but small things too he had to un-learn or relearn all over again.

 

Sans still was with him all the way, still marveling every day just how wonderful his life had become.

 

When he woke up one morning, his bedroom tinted purple by the soft flames that were hugging him from all sides, he couldn't help but smile, soul feeling light and HAPPY and that was the best feeling he ever felt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Onmake:

When Veilby finally moved out of Grillby's home and asked jokingly if the orange flame would be alright all alone, Grillby surprised all of them when he smirked with mischief before two other flames, one yellow and one blue, covered in hickeys and both only dressed with maybe one whole outfit between them came out of the bedroom, obviously looking for coffee and where their shared heater has gone off to.

"I think I'll be alright." he had said, a air of smugness and content around him and Sans for the first time wondered if he really knew all the depths of his friend. Well, it was nice to know that he was happy now too.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Veilby's name comes from "Veil" which is an old word in german for the purple color of a Viola flower. It's a bit old-fashioned but Veilby is an old flame and a bit pretentious so he is allowed to choose this name for himself. The similarity to Grillby he kept to be a little shit. 
> 
> Also I could not NOT include the little onmake. ;)


End file.
